How to stop it
by nana.0.o
Summary: Gimana caranya ngasih tau Nethere supaya dia berhenti ngerokok? Iggy sang ketua kelas sudah mengangkat bendera putih punya Itali dan menyerahkan masalah ini pada Nesia. Warning : OC twin IndonesiaxMalaysia R&R? update chapter 4  fin
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : **Gimana caranya ngasih tau Nethere supaya dia berhenti ngerokok? Iggy sang ketua kelas sudah mengangkat bendera putih punya Itali dan menyerahkan masalah ini pada Nesia.

**Author's Note : ** Waaaww~ saya bikin netherexnesiaxmalay lagi XDD *joget2* btw, saya nggak nentuin gender Nesia dan Malay disini. Jadi, itu terserah pembaca-pembaca sekalian. Mau mikir Nesia Hermaprodit silahkan, mau mikir Nesia cowok dan transgender jadi cewek juga boleh ato bahkan sebaliknya? Gak ada larangan XDD wakakakakak *ditusuk bambu* Intinya, saya gak nentuin ni cerita Shonen Ai ato Straight. Kalo kata bang France, cinta tak mengenal gender XDD *tebar2 mawar* pokoknya buat saya harus NETHERE X NESIA *dihajar malaysia*

**Warning :**Abal, bahasa sok melankolis dan ngedangdut. OC twin IndonesiaxMalaysia

** Disclaimer : **Kayaknya sampe kapanpun Hetalia masih punya oom Hidekaz~ Tapi NesiaxMalay PUNYA SAYA! *maksa*

###

How to stop it

###

Hari yang cerah, matahari bekerja dengan gembira, disambut dengan kicauan burung-burung gereja di sekitar. Pagi inipun, Heta-gakuen terasa damai…

Damai… dalam arti tertentu…

"Fuuh~" Siang itu di belakang sekolah, seseorang bertubuh besar menghembuskan asap rokoknya. Menghisapnya lagi, kemudian kembali menghembuskannya, begitu berulang-ulang. Ia tampak menikmatinya. Nethere, abang kita yang satu ini memang doyan sekali merokok. Cangklong besar itu selalu setia menemaninya dimanapun. Meski sudah berkali-kali diperingati, dilarang, dibentak, dihardik, dipukul, ditendang, dirajam, dibakar.… tunggu… ini sekolah ato neraka?

Intinya, Nethere tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan atau membuang kebiasaannya yang satu ini. Awalnya, memang Ia merokok karena ada sesuatu hal atau kejadian yang membuatnya gundah dan galau. Ia selalu merasa masalahnya sedikit terlupakan dengan bertambahnya hal-hal yang membuatnya gelisah, merana tak karuan, ia makin sering merokok. Ya, terutama sejak saat itu, dan beberapa kejadian setelah itu…

**Saat itu…**

Semua murid di Heta-Gakuen mendapatkan jatah makanan yang sama setiap harinya. Sekolah yang satu ini memang special karena murid-muridnya terdiri dari berbagai macam Negara. Karena itu, Makanan yang disajikan setiap hari merupakan makanan khas dari suatu Negara. Hari itu, makanan yang disajikan adalah makanan khas German. Murid-murid yang memang berasal dari eropa sama sekali tidak memiliki masalah dengan hal itu. Sebaliknya dengan murid-murid yang berasal dari Asia.

"I..ini apa ya?" Tanya Malaysia hati-hati.

"Escargot. Dibuat dari bekicot, dengan bumbu-bumbu tertentu."

'glek.' Beberapa murid asal Asia itu menelan ludah. Termasuk dia, Nesia…

"Aahh… aku sedang diet… jadi…" Nesia menolak untuk makan makanan hari ini. Nethere yang memperhatikan Nesia sembari memakan jatahnya langsung menyadari, betapa jauh perbedaan budaya mereka.

**Kejadian setelah itu…**

Semua murid sudah pasti tau pertikaian antara Indonesia dan Malaysia. Nethere memang tau Nesia amat memusuhi Malaysia, begitu juga sebaliknya. Namun, Nethere juga tau bahwa sebenarnya hubungan mereka amat dekat. Terlalu dekat untuk disebut hubungan saudara kembar. Ya, mereka berdua memiliki hubungan yang sangat erat, sampai Nethere sendiri tidak berani memisahkan mereka.

Cuaca di Heta-Gakuen sedang dingin-dinginnya. Meski salju belum turun, namun udara yang dingin cukup menggigit tulang. Malam hari di asrama, hamper semua murid tidak mau melepaskan diri dan berpisah dari selimutnya.

"MALON! SARUNG GUE MANAA?" Nesia sudah mengetahui dengan pasti siapa yang selalu mengambil barang-barang pribadinya. Ia langsung menghampiri kasur Malaysia.

"INI SARUNG GUE! INDON!"

"Sarung gue ada namanya tauk! Liat tuh dibawah! Ada tulisan 'Indonesia is keren!' kan? Itu punya gue!" Malaysia yang akhirnya melihat tulisan itu sempet geleng-geleng kepala. _Indonesia emang demen make Inggris setengah mateng ya._

"Lu punya sarung pake samaan sama punya gue sih! Trus, sarung gue mana?"

"Kemaren kan lu cuci nyong! Gara-gara udah setaun gak dicuci…"

"Heh! Nggak selama itu kali!"

Nethere yang melihat perkelahian itu langsung menuju ke kamarnya. Ia kembali dengan membawa selimutnya yang hangat, berniat meminjamkannya pada Nesia. Namun saat itu, pertengkaran mereka berdua telah berhenti. Mereka kembali terlelap. Berdua, dalam satu kasur, dan berbalut satu sarung…

Nethere kembali ke kamarnya membawa selimutnya yang sia-sia.

Selanjutnya, banyak kejadian-kejadian serupa yang selalu membuat Nethere mengakhiri harinya dengan merokok.

###

"Nesia, itu mantan pacarmu kasih tau dong biar berenti ngerokok… capek nih ngasih taunya!" Alis England bertambah lagi satu garis saking stress nya.

"duh… mager…" Nesia yang daritadi asik ngutak ngatik rubiks di kolong meja-nya akhirnya menyerah dan memasukkan rubiksnya ke tas. Meskipun mulutnya berkata seperti itu, sebenarnya Nesia juga sedang memikirkan mantan Motherland-nya itu. Bagaimana cara membuat si tulip kepala batu itu berhenti. Nethere itu tipe yang susah diberi nasihat.

**Nesia's PoV**

Emang bener banget kata Iggy, Nethere harus berenti ngerokok. Setiap ketemu dia, pasti bau rokok. Lagian apa enaknya sih ngerokok? Bukannya nggak ada untungnya ya?

Kata Iggy, Nethere biasa ngerokok di belakang sekolah. Apa aku kesana aja ya? Aduuh~ tapi masih mager… Oi! Nggak boleh gitu Nesia! Ayo kesana! Keburu Nethere membakar satu sekolah dengan rokoknya.

Ah! Benar! Dia ada disana…

Duduk sendirian, menghisap dan menghembuskan asap rokoknya berkali-kali sambil menatap langit. Saat ini aku berharap hujan turun dengan deras tiba-tiba, supaya cangklongnya terisi air dan dia berhenti, hahaha.

Hmm…

Wajah Nethere lain dari biasanya. Saat dia sedang tidak merokok, wajahnya tidak se-melankolis sekarang. Apa dia sedang ada masalah? Susah sekali membayangkan orang sebesar Nethere punya masalah. Ataukah, orang yang merokok wajahnya memang seperti itu ya?

Hei! Daritadi aku ngapain sih disini? Aku bukan stalker!

**Normal PoV**

"Hei! Nethere!" Nesia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menyapa Nethere. Nethere tampak terkejut dengan kedatangan orang yang sama sekali tidak disangka-sangka itu.

"Ne..Nesia?"

"Kau lagi-lagi sembunyi untuk merokok ya." Nethere diam, tidak mau merespon kata-kata Nesia. Ia memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain. Kemudian Nesia pun duduk di sampingnya.

"Hei…"

"Apa enaknya sih merokok?" Nesia bertanya sungguh-sungguh, namun Nethere tetap tak bergeming. Nethere bingung harus memberi jawaban apa untuk Nesia. Ia tak ingin salah bicara di depannya, jadi ia memilih diam.

Nesia terlihat sebal karena diacuhkan seperti itu. Ia memperhatikan cangklong Nethere dengan tatapan tidak senang, benda yang merebut seluruh perhatian Nethere untuknya._ Kecanduan nikotinnya sudah parah sampai-sampai ia memilih terus menghisap cangklong sialan itu dibanding bicara denganku! Huh!_

Dengan satu gerakan pasti, Nesia merebut cangklong yang selalu setia bertengger di bibir Nethere. Nethere terkejut saat Nesia melakukan aksi tiba-tiba nya itu, matanya menatap Nesia penuh pertanyaan dan meminta penjelasan. Nesia mengindahkan tatapan Nethere yang kebingungan dan memasukkan ujung cangklong itu ke mulutnya (Saat itu muka Nethere sudah memerah, cangklongnya…kini berada di bibir Nesia…). Nesia menghisap kuat-kuat sebelum Nethere sempat mencegahnya.

'UHUK UOHOKK UHOKK HOK!' Hal yang sudah dapat dipastikan, Nesia batuk-batuk karena sebelumnya belum pernah merokok. Nethere yang semakin kebingungan mencoba menepuk-nepuk punggung Nesia, berharap itu akan membantu.

"Ne..Nesia… kau tak apa-apa?"

Nesia berbalik menatap Nethere, kemudian mengembalikan cangklong itu "Nih! Nggak enak kok rasanya. Kok bisa kecanduan sih?" Kalau ditanya seperti itu, Nethere memang tidak tau jawaban yang pasti.

"Untuk sejenak melupakan masalahku, kurasa…" Jawab Nethere spontan. Nesia mengangguk-angguk. Dia memang pernah dengar pernyataan seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Eh? Ternyata benar kau punya masalah?" Nethere menatap bingung pada Nesia. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan tatapan nya seolah olah berkata _semua orang pasti pernah punya masalah, Nesia. Dan saat ini, kaulah masalahku._

Nesia bukan seorang cenayang atau pembaca pikiran, wajar kalau ia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud tatapan Nethere. Nethere pun mengerti karena Nesia memberikan tatapan bingung padanya.

"Yah, memang ada beberapa masalah sih…" Nethere berhenti sejenak dan menatap Nesia yang kini menatapnya cemas. Mungkin Nesia berharap Nethere membagi dan menceritakan masalahnya padanya. Nethere hanya tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, mungkin sementara aku akan berhenti merokok."

"Loh? Kenapa?" Nesia bingung, namun bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman tanda ia senang akan keputusan Nethere itu.

Wajah Nethere berubah malu-malu dan berkata "Karena kau telah memakai cangklongku…"

"HAH?" Kini mimik wajah Nesia berubah menjadi 100% kebingungan.

**TAMAT TAMAT TAMAT!** *ditimpuk*

Oke…oke… ini TBC alias to be continued alias bersambung alias tunggu lanjutannya…

Emang terlihat seperti TAMAT, tapi ini bukan ending yang pengen saya buat… jadi saya akan melanjutkan sampe tuntas… tunggu saja XDD sekarang lagi dikejar deadline buat bikin rpp buat ngajar bocah2 sma~ jadi saya caw duluuuuuu *kabur diiringi lemparan tomat*

*balik lagi* kalo ada yang mau disampaikaannn~ klik tulisan review di bawah yaaa XDD

Makasih udah meluangkan waktu buat baca fic geje ini XDD saya senang~ *joget2*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary : **Gimana caranya ngasih tau Nethere supaya dia berhenti ngerokok? Iggy sang ketua kelas sudah mengangkat bendera putih punya Itali dan menyerahkan masalah ini pada Nesia.

**Author's Note : ** Waaaww~ terimakasih banyak yang udah ripiu dan mem-fave XDD saya senaaaanggg~ *joget2* dukungan kalian membuat stress saya ngajar bocah sma hilang seketika XD UPDET KILAT! Seperti janji~ hoho~ 3 hari termasuk kilat gak sih? sebenernya udah selesai dari 2 hari yang lalu, cuma baru sempet ngepost sekarang. Btw, PR RPP saya buat besok nggak ketauan nasipnyaaa! Saya lebih napsu nulis ini XDD wakakak - ga bakat jadi guru

Aduh, jadi curhat... (berasa nulis diari sendiri)

Oh iya lupa bilang, chapter 1 pasti banyak typo! Saya ga sempet ngecek lagi XD yang ini mudah2an gak XD

**Warning :**Abal, bahasa sok melankolis dan ngedangdut. Pairing Nethere x Nesia x Malay

OC twin IndonesiaxMalaysia

** Disclaimer : **Sampe chapter 2 ini jadi pun hetalia tetep ga jadi milik saya, hiks. Tapi NesiaxMalay PUNYA SAYA! *maksa : part2*

###

How to stop it (chapter 2)

###

"_**Karena kau telah memakai cangklongku…" **_

"_**HAH?" Kini mimik wajah Nesia berubah menjadi 100% kebingungan.**_

**Nesia's PoV**

"Hah?" Kok gara-gara aku? Kenapa? Memangnya mulutku bau? Aku menghembuskan sedikit nafasku dan membauinya. Nggak kok! Lagian aku kan tidak pernah sekalipun meninggalkan jadwal menggosok gigi, pagi setelah sarapan, setelah makan siang dan sebelum tidur. Bor gigi dokter langgananku telah menanti dengan suara menakutkan, jika gigiku sampai bolong gara-gara lupa sikat gigi.

'Oh! Ternyata melebar saudara-saudara! Sayang sekali, dan Indonesia kehilangan giliran.'

Yak, wasit garis sudah memperingatkanku. Narasi melebar terlalu jauh, kita kembali ke topik.

Nethere tertawa melihatku yang kebingungan.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan…" katanya, benar-benar membingungkan.

Keesokan harinya Iggy menghampiriku dan memberikan ucapan selamat. Ia menggenggam erat tanganku dan mengguncang-guncangnya dengan cepat.

"Nesia kau berhasil!" Oh soal kemarin rupanya. Aku mengangguk ragu dan tertawa garing.

"Ha ha…" Aku berniat tersenyum, tapi tampaknya hanya sebelah sudut bibirku yang tertarik keatas.

"Apa rahasianya?" Tanyanya penasaran. Rahasia? Err… kuceritakan tidak ya? Yah, bukan rahasia juga sih. Rasanya tidak masalah kalau kuceritakan. Dan aku mulai bercerita kejadian kemarin secara detil. Meski sebenarnya aku masih tidak mengerti alasan Nethere berhenti merokok. Iggy mendengarkan ceritaku dengan seksama, kemudian ia manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Aneh kan? Memangnya mulutku bau apa sih sampai segitunya…" Aku mendengus kesal mengingat kejadian kemarin. Apalagi membayangkan Nethere yang tertawa melihatku kebingungan.

"Hehe, kurasa bukan karena itu. Tapi sudahlah, makasih ya, Nesia." Iggy berbalik dan berlari keluar kelas. Tampaknya dia menyadari sesuatu, jangan-jangan… dia tau alasan Nethere berhenti… mencurigakan sekali. Aku memicingkan mata, mengerutkan dahi dan menatap tajam pada Iggy, berharap bisa membaca pikirannya. Sia-sia. Yah, memang aku tidak punya bakat membaca pikiran orang lain sih. Kalau ilmu santet aku jago.

Oh iya, hari ini aku membawa bekal. Takutnya jatah makan hari ini tidak sesuai dengan seleraku, tak ada salahnya kan berjaga-jaga. Dan benar saja, hari ini giliran makanan khas China. Bukannya aku tidak suka masakan China sih, ada beberapa yang aku suka kok, terutama capcay dan Fu Yung Hai. Tapi kenapa hari ini harus makanan seperti itu yang disajikan. Euuhh….

Aku menelan ludah saat melihat sate kalajengking dan entah-serangga-apa-itu. Bekal memang menyelamatkan semuanya, muhuahahaha. Aku membuka kotak bekalku yang berisi Nasi Goreng campur telor, tempe dan tahu. Malaysia, Singapore, Japan dan beberapa anak lain masih menatap takjub pada hidangan-hidangan ajaib itu. Kagum bahwa ternyata hewan-hewan itu dapat dijadikan santapan. Ehm, kagum pada suatu makanan bukan berarti mau memakannya lho.

"Nesia, bagi dong…" Dengan muka tak berdosa nya, Malaysia tiba-tiba meminta bekalku. Terlebih, dia memanggilku 'Nesia'. Cih, sejak kapan manusia yang satu ini jadi sok manis.

"Nggak ah." Jawabku tegas.

"Ayolah, satu gigiit aja… yayaya…"

"ENG. GAK." Aku memalingkan wajahku dari hadapannya. Saat aku sedang menggigit tempe, aku melihat Nethere muncul dari balik pintu. TANPA CANGKLONG! Waaww… hampir saja aku menjatuhkan tempe dari mulutku karena takjub. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Malaysia sudah merebutnya.

"Yep! Makasih tempenya, INDON!" si..n! Makhluk yang satu itu benar-benar… arrghhh! Tempe ku satu-satunyaa! Telah berpindah ke mulut MALON! Menyebalkaaaaaannnnn…..

**Normal PoV**

"Err, Nesia… kenapa Nethere balik lagi kayak semula?" Tanya England pada Nesia keesokan harinya.

"Lah! Mana tauu…" Nesia ikut bingung mendengar berita itu. Ia pikir Nethere benar-benar berhenti merokok sejak kemarin. England juga menginformasikan kalau cangklong yang digunakan Nethere bukan yang biasanya, itu cangklong baru. Lalu Nesia? Ia sama sekali tidak melihat hubungan penting antar informasi-informasi itu. _Kan suka-suka dia mau pake cangklong yang mana, memangnya urusanku?_

"Coba lakukan yang kemarin sekali lagi." Perintah England.

"Yang mana?"

"Ituuu! Coba kau pinjam dan pakai lagi cangklongnya."

"?"

"Udahlah nggak usah kebanyakan bingung, coba aja. Besok pasti dia berhenti." England tampak yakin sekali dengan ucapannya. Nesia yang masih tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa mencoba.

Saat menemukan Nethere sedang merokok, ia merebut cangklongnya dan mencobanya lagi. Kali ini, ia tidak menghisapnya dan langsung mengembalikan benda itu pada pemiliknya. Nesia pun pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Nethere melihat Nesia pergi dengan tatapan heran. Kini ia menatap cangklongnya penuh makna.

Dugaan England memang benar, Nethere berhenti lagi keesokan harinya. Namun, itu hanya sesaat. Dua hari berikutnya Nethere kembali merokok, dengan cangklongnya yang baru. England menyuruh Nesia melakukan hal yang sama, ketiga kalinya. Kejadian ini terus berulang-ulang sampai akhirnya Nesia capek dan meminta penjelasan dari England.

"IGGY! Cara itu nggak berhasilll! Pikirkan cara lain dong! Lagian kenapa harus aku yang pinjam sih! Sesekali kau aja yang pinjam cangklongnya. Siapa tau mulutmu lebih bau! Terus Nethere jadi trauma dan nggak mau ngerokok lagi." England langsung facepalm saat Nesia ngomel-ngomel.

"Enggak ada artinya kalau aku yang melakukannya, Nesia…"

"Kok?"

"Ya karena…. Nethere suka padamu…."

"EHH?" Nesia shock, Nethere suka padanya? Enggak kok, Nesia sama sekali enggak merasa begitu. England memang sok tau.

"Nggak mungkin lah! Sok tau banget kamu Iggy!"

_Yee, ni bocah dikasih tau malah ngotot_, pikir England.

"Nethere itu nggak mau make cangklong bekas kamu karena ciuman nggak langsung, Nesia, CIUMAN NGGAK LANGSUNG! Ngerti nggak? Apa lagi kalo bukan suka…" England rada gedek juga rupanya ngasi tau Nesia yang emang bolot.

"Yah, siapa tau… mulutku memang bau gitu…" Nesia membaui nafasnya lagi. England menangis dalam hati. _Nesiaaaa~ kamu tu minta dicium banget sih!_ _ Telmi abis…_

"Udahlah, nggak usah dipikirin. Yang penting sekarang, aku udah nemu cara lain."

"Wah, Apa?"

"Kalo ciuman nggak langsung itu pengaruhnya cuma setengah, alias beberapa hari doang. Gimana kalo kamu coba cium dia langsung?" England yakin rencana nya kali ini pasti berhasil! 100%!

"AP..APPPHUUAA? ENGGAK! OGAH! MOHH! Kamu aja gih yang cium dia sono!" Nesia langsung ngeloyor pergi meninggalkan England, dengan muka sedikit memerah.

"Ada yang bilang 'cium'? Ikutan doooonggg~" France tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang, mengagetkan England. Waaw, kuping abang France peka sekali masalah ginian.

"Iggy~~ kamu mau ciumm siapaaaa?" Mendengar ribut-ribut itu America rupanya tidak mau ketinggalan. Apalagi, jika berhubungan dengan Iggy-nya. England hanya menghela napas panjang dan meninggalkan mereka berdua yang tiba-tiba heboh.

_Padahal aku yakin Nethere bakal bener-bener berhenti gara-gara masalah ciuman tak langsung itu. Apa sih masalah si Nethere, sampe kecanduan nikotin segitu parahnya…_

Pikiran England masih mencoba berkelana kesana kemari mencari jawaban yang tepat.

TAMATTAMATTAMATTAMATTHEW

*dilempar ke jurang* maaf, saya akhir-akhir ini ketagihan nulis 'tamat'

Ini jelas belon tamat~ bahkan belon ada yang 'ngeh' kalo nethere cembokur ama malay~

Padahal tadinya saya niat Cuma bikin 2 chapter aja XD Cuma kok adegan netherexnesia sama nesiaxmalay nya….. KURANG BANGET! SAYA GAK PUASSS! INI SIAPA SIH AUTHORNYA? MINTA DITABOK BANGET! KELUARIN HINT NYA DONG WOOYYY! - isi hati author yang sedang menjelma jadi pembaca.

Ehem… chapter ini cuma nyeritain analisis geje iggy aja sih~ hint nya chapter depan! Pasti XD

Ah, tapi saya udah nulis sedikit nesia x malay di chapter ini kan? XD itu Malay ngambil tempenya pake mulut lohhhh~ jadinya sang tempe berpindah dari mulut nesia ke mulut malay XD (memperjelas) (tapi kok kesannya jorok banget yak?) *plaakk*

Review kalian menyembuhkan stress saya XD jadi, please read and review yah


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary : **Liat di chapter 1 –males akut-

**Author's Note : ** aduh, lagi ga ada yang mau diomongin...

**Warning :**OOC maybe? Pairing : NetherexNesiaxMalay OC NesiaxMalay

**Disclaimer : **Kalo hetalia jadi punya gue, mungkin sekarang gue udah terkenal kayak bang Hidekazu Himaruya

###

How to Stop It (chapter 3)

###

Rasa kesal belum hilang, terlihat dari raut wajah Nesia yang merah menahan marah, sekaligus malu. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari masalah ciuman tidak langsung itu. Kalau kata-kata England benar, Nesia sama sekali tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

Nesia tidak kembali ke kelasnya, melainkan berlari ke belakang sekolah. Ia ingin menenangkan pikirannya sejenak. Belum jauh dari tempatnya semula, langkah Nesia terhenti. Ia ingat kalau belakang sekolah itu merupakan tempat Nethere biasa duduk sendiri dan merokok. Sedangkan saat ini, Nethere adalah orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya. Maka ia memutar, dan menuju taman.

Udara yang pertama kali dihirupnya ketika membalikkan badan adalah asap rokok.

'Bruak' Ia terjatuh karena menubruk seseorang, Nethere.

Masih dalam posisi terjatuh, Nesia menatap Nethere, orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya saat ini. Nethere yang merasa bersalah karena badan besarnya membuat Nesia terjatuh, langsung mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Nesia berdiri. Namun Nesia tak bergeming dan masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Nesia?" Nethere memastikan apakah Nesia baik-baik saja. Tidak mungkin seseorang tiba-tiba jadi buta atau tuli hanya gara-gara jatuh kan?

Nesia tersentak, kemudian ia menyambut uluran tangan Nethere perlahan. Kini ia telah berdiri kembali. Dan ia melanjutkan ritualnya yang belum terselesaikan, menatap heran pada Nethere.

"Masalahmu banyak sekali ya?" Tanya Nesia spontan saat melihat Nethere dengan cangklongnya yang lagi-lagi baru.

"Ha? Maksudmu?" Nethere sama sekali tidak menangkap poin pertanyaan ataupun arah pertanyaan dari Nesia. Namun Nesia bukannya menjelaskan, ia malah berusaha merebut cangklong Nethere. Kejadian ini sama seperti kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya, membuat Nethere sigap menghindari tangan Nesia. Nethere menghindar dengan mundur ke samping kanan, akibatnya tubuh Nesia sedikit oleng dan hampir saja jatuh—Untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sebelum itu terjadi Nethere menangkap tubuh mungil Nesia dengan tubuhnya yang cukup besar.

Posisi seperti sedang berpelukan itu membuat mereka buru-buru melepaskan diri. Nethere menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal serta menggosok tengkuknya yang entah kenapa terasa aneh. Tampaknya ia tidak sengaja menyentuh bagian yang seharusnya tidak boleh disentuh. Wajah Nesia semakin memerah, ia menunduk, tidak berani menatap Nethere secara langsung.

"Arigatou…" Katanya pelan. Nethere kaget, tidak menyangka Nesia akan mengucapkan terimakasih. Ia kira akan disemprot habis-habisan karena sembarangan menyentuhnya.

"Nethere! Biarkan aku membantu menyelesaikan masalahmu!" Ucap Nesia tiba-tiba._ Jika aku bisa membantu menyelesaikannya, ia tidak akan butuh rokok lagi._ _Caraku ini pasti lebih berhasil daripada saran tak jelas dari alis tebal itu, _pikir Nesia semangat.

…

"Makasih Nesia, kau baik sekali. Tapi sayang, kurasa tidak ada yang bisa kaubantu…" Jawab Nethere setelah terdiam beberapa saat karena kaget akan permintaan Nesia.

"Begitukah?"

Nesia memandang Nethere dengan tatapan kecewa. Walaupun Nesia memang sedikit takut dengan keberadaan Nethere, sebenarnya ia peduli. Ia benar-benar ingin membantu. Jika tidak dapat menyelesaikan masalah, setidaknya ia bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik. Namun mendengar Nethere menolak tawarannya, tak ada lagi yang bisa ia perbuat. Nethere tidak membutuhkannya.

Nethere menjadi tidak tega melihat raut wajah Nesia yang tampak sangat kecewa. Namun, tidak mungkin ia menceritakan alasan yang sebenarnya, kan? Bisa hilang harga diri nya nanti. Nesia kini menunduk dan memajukan bibirnya, serta bergerak menendang kerikil-kerikil imajiner dengan kakinya. Nethere tidak tahan lagi melihat sikap merajuk dari Nesia kecilnya.

"Baiklah… temui aku di belakang sekolah setelah pelajaran berakhir." Nesia langsung tersenyum cerah begitu mendengarnya.

###

Pelajaran telah berakhir. Nethere segera menuju ke belakang sekolah. Ia sempat melihat sekilas kearah Nesia yang masih sibuk membereskan tasnya. Ia tak akan lama, pikirnya.

Nesia bersiap meninggalkan ruang kelas dan menuju ke belakang sekolah, tempat Nethere menunggunya, ketika suara seseorang yang amat dikenalnya memanggilnya tiba-tiba.

"Mau kemana, Indon!"

"Tentu saja pulang. Bodoh!"

"Pulang? Enak aja! Piket dulu baru pulang!" Malaysia mengulurkan sapu dengan kasar.

"Nih! Cepet kerja sana!"

…

"Err… Malaysia yang baik… boleh nggak hari ini kamu gantiin tugasku? Sehariii aja…." Pinta Nesia memohon.

"enggak bakal! Minggu kemaren kamu udah bolos!" Jawab Malaysia keras. Ia ingat kejadian minggu kemarin, ia terpaksa menyelesaikan semua tugas piket sendirian gara-gara Nesia melupakan tugasnya dan langsung pulang ke rumah.

Nesia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Malaysia segera melemparkan sapu yang tidak kunjung diambil oleh Nesia.

"Sapu bagian kanan! Bagian ku sebelah sini."

Dengan terpaksa, Nesia pun mulai menyapu ruangan kelas yang amit-amit-luas-amat itu dengan malas-malasan. _Tunggu sebentar ya, Nethere, akan kuselesaikan dengan cepat._

…

"Sudah! aku pulang ya!" Nesia menyambar tasnya, dalam hati ia berharap Nethere masih menunggunya di halaman belakang.

"Tunggu indon! nyapu nya yang bersih dong! dan lagi, pel dulu! setelah itu bereskan lagi kursinya ke tempat semula. Lalu antar tumpukan tugas itu ke ruang guru. Baru kau boleh pulang." Malaysia marah-marah karena kerja asal-asalan-yang-penting-selesai khas Indonesia. Bagaimana tidak, ia baru menyapu setengah bagian sebelah kiri, sedangkan Indonesia sudah selesai. Tetapi tentu saja dengan debu dan sampah yang masih berserakan. Rasanya jika Indonesia yang bekerja, tidak ketahuan kerjaan itu sebenarnya sudah selesai atau belum.

"Aduuhh~ nggak bisa besok aja? ada urusan penting nih!"

"enggak ada! pokoknya piket! atau ku laporin ke guru!"

Nesia sebenarnya tidak berniat membantah Malaysia. Bukan karena ia takut. Hanya saja, bayangkan berapa lama yang akan mereka butuhkan untuk bertengkar dan saling adu jotos. Ia harus memikirkan cara lain.

"Err... kalau gitu aku izin ke toilet sebentar deh."

"... boleh. Jangan bawa tas, aku tahu kau berniat kabur." Malaysia kembali menyapu dengan serius. Indonesia menatap kesal pada kembarannya yang sangat menyebalkan itu, merutuk dalam hati, dan segera berbalik menuju tangga turun.

_Semoga Nethere masih ada disana. Sebentar saja... agar aku bisa minta maaf. Atau paling tidak, memberitahunya untuk ketemu di hari lain._

...

Kenyataannya, Nesia tidak dapat menemukan sosok kepala tulip itu di halaman belakang. Apa ia sudah pulang? rasanya ia menyelesaikan tugas menyapu (asal-asalan)nya secara kilat. Harusnya Nethere menunggunya sebentar. Tapi sudahlah, mungkin ia kira Nesia lupa dengan janjinya dan langsung pulang.

Nesia segera kembali ke kelas untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya, dari awal. Sesampainya di kelas, Malaysia telah menyelesaikan seluruh tugasnya dan bersiap pulang.

"Lama sekali! Ini kuncinya, selesaikan tugasmu, dan jangan lupa kunci pintunya sebelum pulang. Aku duluan." Malaysia segera beranjak dari kursi tempat ia menunggu, menyerahkan sapu dan meninggalkan Nesia sendirian di ruangan kelas yang luas itu.

_ME . NYE . BAL . KAN ! _

_Sifat Malaysial itu memang tidak pernah berubah!_

_kukutuk mati dia nanti!_

Nesia akhirnya terpaksa mengerjakan semua tugasnya, dengan gerakan slow motion. Rasanya malas sekali, mengerjakan semua tugas ini sendirian. Ia menghela napas, melanjutkan menyapu, menghela napas lagi, dan melanjutkan lagi. Ia merasa dirinya seperti Cinderella yang selalu disuruh-suruh oleh Ibu tirinya. Sedihnya...Malangnya...Kasihan... Nesia mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

Dengan gerakan yang semakin lama semakin lambat, tak heran ia baru menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaannya saat senja. Akhirnya ia bisa menyambar tasnya dan beranjak ke luar kelas. Disana, ia melihat sosok seseorang yang tak asing lagi.

"Malay! ngapain masih disini?" Nesia terkejut melihat Malaysia yang duduk santai di depan kelas.

Kemudian Malaysia memalingkan wajahnya "A..aku cuma khawatir kau takut pulang sendirian." katanya beralasan. Nesia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal "INDONESIA tidak takut apapun, tau?" Malaysia melirik Indonesia dengan tatapan sebal. _Ck, ditungguin bukannya terimakasih malah marah-marah_, ia mencibir.

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang." Seru Malaysia tidak sabar sambil menarik tangan Nesia. Indonesia melihat punggung adiknya dari belakang seraya mengucapkan terima kasih dalam hati dan tersenyum.

"Kok malah senyum-senyum? ayo pulang!"

"I..Iya!"

Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah, Nesia menoleh sebentar ke belakang. Ia memperhatikan kebun belakang sekolah. Memang tidak ada siapa-siapa disana, sekolah pun sudah sepi. Tapi...

"Malay! Kau pulang duluan deh. Aku ada urusan sebentar." Tiba-tiba Nesia melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi digenggam oleh Malaysia dan berlari ke belakang sekolah. Malaysia melihat kakaknya yang berlari terburu-buru dengan tatapan kosong, sosok nya semakin jauh dan semakin tidak terlihat.

###

'Hhh..Hhh..' Nesia menghentikan larinya, mengatur napasnya dan melihat sekeliling.

_Tidak mungkin ada..._

_Nethere pasti sudah pulang dari tadi..._

_Lagipula hari sudah mulai gelap..._

_Lalu kenapa aku harus repot-repot kemari ya?_

Nesia tidak menyadari bahwa perasaan bersalahnya pada Nethere telah membawa kakinya berlari ke belakang sekolah. Ia merasa bersalah karena tidak dapat menepati janji yang telah dibuatnya sendiri.

"Aku memang sering dengar tentang 'jam karet Indonesia'. Tapi… tidak kusangka sampai selama ini…" Suara yang berasal dari belakang mengagetkannya.

"Ne..Nethere?" Nesia memandang Nethere dengan muka horrornya. Tadi siang ia tidak dapat menemukan sosok makhluk mirip tulip ini, kenapa justru sekarang…

Perlahan, Nethere berjalan mendekat "muka-mu seram."

Nesia segera menepuk wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, dan dengan rasa penasaran ia bertanya "kamu nunggu dari siang tadi?" Nethere menjawabnya hanya dengan anggukan.

"kok…tadi siang…nggak ada?"

"maksudmu?"

"aku kesini tadi siang, tapi kamu enggak ada."

"Ooh… mungkin aku ke toilet."

Hening sejenak, mereka berdua tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Nethere duduk, diikuti oleh Nesia yang juga duduk disampingnya. Nesia menunggu Nethere untuk berbicara duluan. Tetapi Nethere tampaknya kehilangan mood untuk bicara yang sejujurnya pada Nesia. Padahal tadi siang ia sudah menetapkan hatinya untuk mengungkapkan semuanya. Mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menerima penolakan yang pasti dari Indonesia. Tetapi suasana seperti ini membuat hatinya semakin ragu, sehingga ia tetap diam.

"je kunt niet..." Ucap Nesia tiba-tiba, membuat Nethere sedikit terlonjak kaget.

Nesia melanjutkan kalimatnya sambil tersenyum sedih, "je bent echt niet kan vertellen aan mij, toch?"

Ucapan Nesia membuat Nethere kembali galau. Dirinya akan tampak bersalah kalau berbohong sekarang, namun sebagian dirinya yang lain masih menolak untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin dengar?"

"Akan lebih lega kalau kau membagi masalahmu dengan seseorang, kan?"

….

"Het is omdat ...… Ik Hou van je, Nesia."

**TAMATTAMATTAMAT! **

*beneran dibunuh* mangaaappp~~~ kebiasaan nulis tamat seenaknya belon berubah T^T

Ini bersambung, to be continued, wait for the last chapter…. Hiks…

Padahal pengen diselesein di chapter ini, ternyata kepanjangan, butuh 1 chapter lagi… maafkan saya *sungkem*

-kamuskamuskamus-

**je kunt niet :** tidak bisa ya…

**je bent echt niet kan vertellen aan mij, toch? :** kau benar-benar tidak bisa kalau cerita padaku ya?

**Het is omdat ...… Ik Hou van je, Nesia : **Itu karena... aku jatuh cinta padamu, Nesia

Aniwey~ gimana bahasa, alur n cerita di chapter yang ke-3 ini? Semoga lebih awesome daripada 2 chapter sebelumnya yang dibikin dengan amat terburu-buru dan minim hint gitu XD

Review? *pika2 eyes*

-edit-

thanks buat razuha yang kasih saran, mending pake bahasa belanda dibanding jepang XD (gomen, abis kepikirannya bahasa jepang duluan XD)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**langsung aja, ga pake banyak bacot... warning, disclaim dll liat di depan~ **

**fic ini punya saya pokoknya #plakkkk~ **

"Bisa diulang?" Nesia amat berharap ia salah dengar kali ini. Namun ia langsung tahu bahwa ia sama sekali tidak salah dengar melihat ekspresi Nethere yang berubah sedih.

Bola mata nya yang sewarna zamrud itu kini terlihat sedih, seolah-olah pengakuan itu seharusnya tidak ia ucapkan. Tapi jika tidak dikatakannya, maka bola mata hitam itu yang akan memancarkan kesedihan, semua pilihan terlihat salah. Kini kedua belah pihak sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk mencairkan suasana. Nesia yang agaknya sedikit memanas karena pengakuan secara langsung itu kini berpikir keras, ia menyangga dagunya menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuk layaknya detektif sembari menautkan kedua alisnya. Tidak menemukan jawaban, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya, kedua kelopak mata turun menutupi bola mata hitamnya. Sembari berpikir, perasaan malu, senang, sedih, keringat dingin yang mulai keluar dari dahinya, semuanya menjadi campur aduk. Ia sejujurnya senang mendengar pengakuan dari lelaki mantan koloni nya itu. Namun rasa sedih dan bingung karena tidak tahu harus bersikap yang benar sebagai jawaban juga cukup menganggunya.

"tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, sejak awal aku tidak berniat memaksamu kok." Nethere menatap lembut pada Nesia tercinta nya. Meski sedih, hatinya lega sekarang. Perasaan yang selama ini mengganjal, telah ia keluarkan. Tidak peduli akan reaksi dan jawaban yang akan –atau mungkin tidak- diberikan oleh Nesia, ini semua cukup baginya. Pemilik bola mata hitam itu sudah memiliki tempat bernaung, dan ia tahu persis itu bukan dirinya.

Udara mulai dingin, hari pun mulai malam. Lampu-lampu di ruangan sekolah mulai dimatikan, sedangkan lampu luar dinyalakan. Sebentar lagi gerbang sekolah akan ditutup. Jika tidak segera meninggalkan sekolah, mereka berdua akan terjebak disana sampai pagi. Untuk Nethere mungkin memang itu yang diinginkannya. Namun jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi, ia tidak yakin akan bisa melihat matahari pagi.

"Pulang?" Tanyanya pada Nesia yang masih tertunduk, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Nesia yang tidak merespon apapun tiba-tiba tersentak karena Nethere mengalungkan sesuatu padanya. Syal putih-biru yang selalu dipakainya kemana-mana, kini berpindah menghangatkan dirinya. Agak kebesaran untuknya memang, tapi justru itu yang membuatnya lebih hangat. Saking banyak nya pikiran yang mondar-mandir di kepalanya, ia tidak sadar akan udara dingin yang cukup menusuk. Nesia menengadah dan mendapatkan dirinya menatap langsung wajah lelaki besar yang kini tersenyum padanya. Ia menepuk lembut kepala mungilnya.

"sudah kubilang, tidak usah dipikirkan, ya?"

Apa lagi yang bisa Nesia lakukan selain mengangguk lemah? Ia tidak sanggup lagi jika harus membuat mantan koloni nya itu kembali berwajah sedih. Dari awal, semua ini memang salahnya. Nesia mengikuti langkah Nethere dari belakang. Semua memang salahnya, tak terpikirkan tindakan lain selain minta maaf. Meski ia tahu pasti Nethere tidak butuh kata maaf darinya. Itu sama sekali bukan jawaban. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat syal yang dipinjamkan padanya. Dengan satu gerakan spontan, ia menarik lengan kiri Nethere. Setelah ia dapat melihat dengan jelas bola mata zamrud yang indah itu dengan kedua bola mata hitamnya, Ia mengecup mantan koloni nya dengan lembut.

"A..aku... tahu itu bukan jawaban, tapi…" Nesia yang tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya langsung melesat pulang. Ia tidak sanggup menatap mata hijau itu dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini. Sedangkan Nethere masih belum bergerak sejak kecupan itu diterimanya. Tangannya perlahan menyentuh bibirnya, dan wajahnya memanas.

_Ia terkulai dan berjalan pulang. Matanya yang berubah kosong sejak senja tadi sama sekali tidak berubah. Kedua tangannya menggenggam kencang, namun tidak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari yang kembali berulang. Matahari yang seperti biasa menampakkan wajahnya di ufuk timur. Para siswa yang seperti biasa menggelar lomba lari dengan gerbang sekolah sebagai garis finish nya. Bel yang seperti biasa berbunyi tepat pada waktunya. Dan author yang seperti biasa masih asyik bermesraan dengan bantal-gulingnya (coret yang terakhir). Tidak, hari ini tidak akan sama bagi dirinya. Setelah kejadian kemarin, semuanya akan berubah sekarang.

Kelas ini tetap bising seperti biasanya. Tentu saja, apa sih yang bisa diharapkan dari kelas yang rata-rata berisi keturunan adam itu. Teriakan merupakan makanan sehari-hari, otot-otot yang beradu tidak mungkin terlewatkan meski hanya sehari. Suara minoritas para kaum hawa yang sibuk berceloteh tertelan oleh keributan kelas itu.

Nethere memandang mantan koloni nya dari jauh sambil tersenyum (coret-mesum) lembut. Pihak yang merasa dirinya ditatap hanya bisa menoleh kearah lain selain orang itu, sembari berpura-pura sibuk meski sebenarnya detak jantung mulai menambah kecepatan. Dengan segala kepercayaan diri ala eropa-nya, Nethere mendekati bangku Nesia.

"Ap.. apa?" Hardik Nesia pada Nethere yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Nethere tertawa tertahan dan menunjuk bibirnya sendiri dengan jari telunjuk. Bukannya merespon, Nesia justru cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini semerah tomat.

Nethere menghela nafas perlahan. Masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya, ia mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya. England yang melihat kejadian itu dari jauh, segera berlari kearah Nethere. Alisnya yang kini bertaut, bertambah tebal satu garis.

_Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, Nesia. _

Nesia menatap makhluk-makhluk lain di ruangan kelas itu.

'Terlalu banyak orang disini, tidak ada cara lain?' Tanya Nesia pada kesadarannya yang satu lagi.

_Tidak. Kau tahu pasti, tidak ada cara lain…_

Sebelum England sampai ke tempat mereka berdua, Nesia segera mengambil rokok yang mulai berasap itu dan mencampakkannya di lantai. Ia menginjaknya dengan ganas, kemudian menyambar kerah Nethere dan menciumnya. Nethere menutup kedua matanya dan (coret-menyeringai) tersenyum. Mereka berdua merebut seluruh perhatian kelas yang kini sibuk terperangah melihat kejadian langka itu.

Nethere tidak pernah berubah, sejak dulu sampai sekarangpun caranya tetap saja licik. Cara yang selalu dibenci Nesia. Ya, Nesia benci setengah mati padanya karena ia terpaksa melakukannya di depan teman-teman sekelas. Tetapi ia lebih benci lagi karena ia tak bisa marah padanya.

Sejak saat itu Nethere tidak pernah merokok lagi. Bukan berarti ia menghilangkan kebiasaannya, hanya saja setiap kali ia menyalakan rokoknya, Nesia selalu ada disitu untuk menghentikan dengan cara yang sama. Yah, harus diakui, terkadang ia memang sengaja menyalakan rokoknya hanya untuk… kalian tahu, mendapatkan ciuman lembut dari mantan koloninya.

**-OMAKE-**

"Uhooekk uhukk uhokk!" Ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya, berusaha mengurangi rasa sesak yang dirasakannya.

"Sudahlah kak! Ini sudah yang ke-3 kali, kakak memang enggak bakat merokok, berhenti saja…"

"Berisik kau Singapore -uhuk! Lama-lama juga aku –ohok- pasti terbiasa! Kau main saja sana… uhhokk! Akh sial! Ini pasti rokok murahan!" Malaysia membanting rokok tak berdosa itu dan pergi keluar, berniat membeli rokok yang lebih mahal.

**Tamat… tee hee… XP**

**Pertanyaan :** Berapa kecepatan England waktu lari ke bangku Nesia?

Yakin, pasti nggak nyampe 1m/jam karena itu LAMA BANGET! Kesalahan kecil author yang males ngedit, ato males mikir adegan gantinya XD #plakk

Maaf kalo adegan cinta segitiga nya kurang gimaanaaa gitu~ aslinya saya emang ga jago bikin romance. Udah gitu chapter ini rada garing ga da lawakannya gitu… ckck~

Saya ga tau kalian puas ato ga sama endingnya. Jadi kalo ada kata-kata terakhir, sampaikan lewat review dengan meng-klik tombol dibawah :3

Salam ganteng :*


End file.
